


I know that you'll be by my side (To see the face of God)

by Willow_writes_stuff



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassins Creed Syndicate
Genre: Anglo-Irish Relations, Brutal Murder, Dismemberment, F/M, Fluff, French Characters, Gang Violence, Irish Characters, Les Misérables References, Major Character Injury, Mythology References, Religious Imagery, Sharing a Bed, The morrigan is mentioned, an extra gang, anastasie is secretly a bamf, as a treat, dont let the irish american girl write a fic for syndicate, fuck queen victoria, gabriel might just be gavroche reincarnated, godspell ref in the title, i fucking hate roth so much, jacob is bi stop erasing that, oh fuck i used two musicals that were important in my parents wedding in this fic, song title it out for chapter names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25191154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow_writes_stuff/pseuds/Willow_writes_stuff
Summary: 20-year-old Anastasie Durand was a wealthy french woman with everything she could possibly want. Of course, rather than stuck up suitors, she indulges in her novels, owning a bookstore next to a coffeehouse in the Strand. Of course, an assassin by the name of Jacob quite literally comes crashing into her life. All thanks to her 16-year-old brother Gabriel no less. Oh shit, she fancies Jacob, doesn't she? Oh god, is she the main character of her own damn romance novel? Well, it's not like she plans on saying no to the brit.
Relationships: Evie Frye & Jacob Frye, Evie Frye/Henry Green | Jayadeep Mir, Henvie rights!, Implied Rothfrye, Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob deserves a gf that doesn't straight perish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. London is waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god it's an actual summary! Anyways, shoutout to my dad for helping with combat and certain dialogue and you guys are going to get roughly 40 chapters of jacob and anastasie.

The churning seas of London, where on one hand you have high society and all sorts of  _ boring _ people and on the other? London's underworld, the thieves such as the Phantom Foxes, lead by Caroline O'Hara, an Irishwoman who steals and smuggles for the greater good of suffering colonies, just like her mother used to do. Gangs like the vicious Blighters, who used to rule the streets until the Rooks barged in, as if being stolen from in small-ish amounts by the Phantom Foxes wasn't enough, these Rooks stroll alongside their leaders- Twins and Assassins Jacob and Evie Frye Murdering Blighters on a moments notice.

If you head to the Whitechapel district, you'll run into Henry Green, an Indian-born assassin who prefers books over fieldwork and presses flowers. 

Of course, there are the prostitutes and urchins, and then there lies the truly wretched parts of London, such as Lambeth asylum, where tortured souls go to die, some practices so inhumane seasoned doctors and nurses like Caroline's sister Ciara can't help but to cringe and look away. 

But, It's possible to find a comfortable space between the heaven and hell that is London, and for us, it's here in "Durand's Second-Hand bookstore" A cozy shop in the Strand, right next to a coffeehouse. It's owner Anastasie was a french woman from Marseilles, who moved to the big smoke when she was eleven. She had a rascal of a brother named Gabriel, a former soldier for a father, and a reserved, drawn, chubby woman for a mother. 

Of course, she had her own personal hell in the form of nosy suitors such as Reginald Charles Blaire, but she decided that if she absolutely had to get married and shoot a child out of her, it should be her choice. Thankfully, her parents supported her decision, letting her pursue her dream of owning her bookstore. 

She strolled the drizzly streets of the strand, taking in the city's sights and trying her damn best to ignore the unholy stench. (Paris was way better), her usual routine on these strolls involved buying food for orphans and giving them money. Anastasie could be described as a kind soul who lusted for adventure, something  _ more. _

Ahead, London awaits.


	2. A Thief In The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todays chapter title is a ref from valjeans soliloquy, and i introduce you to my oc caroline! She is an ace/aro icon we stan a thief gang leader

Caroline O'Hara loved nothing more than the thrill of the hunt, and the ensuing chase. The up-and-coming Rooks caused a couple of problems for her gang, but what was even worse was that the leader seemed some sort of aristocrat bastard, enjoying murderous afternoon strolls through the city. through the city. 

Damn that man to hell, although his sister seems slightly better, and certainly smarter. 

Should she have nicked a few parcels from Mr. Frye? No. Did she? Absolutely. So this man began to hunt her across London. She managed to get him to fall in the shit stew that was the Thames, almost get hit by a train, and run and jump everywhere in the pouring rain.

Then she got into a fight with the madman and got slammed into a train car twice. God damn it she was only 20, now she'll probably have back problems for the rest of her life if she doesn't die here. Well, she did manage to scamper off into the night with her loot. "Caroline O'Hara, thief and gang leader." She gave a sarcastic bow before disappearing. 

"Damn it, I lost her. Well, she'll die eventually. I can shake her hand in hell." 

The next damn day Caroline managed to catch him in Whitechapel. "Look here Mr. Frye, we both hate the blighters. They cause more problems than they solve. How about we have an alliance? Besides, we both want what's best for the common people. However, if I see you with Roth I will kneecap you." Caroline held out a fingerless gloved hand. Jacob shook it with his gauntlet hand. "Deal." In the blink of an eye, Caroline once more disappeared into the city.

"Don't be ridiculous Anastasie, Reginald thinks you're a bit o' raspberry out of the jammiest o' jams!" Anastasie's friend Margaret tried to cheer her up after she had to attend a dinner with him. 

"Don't be daft Peggy, I pulled an Irish goodbye while he was trying to charm my father into letting him marry him. Mind you, I'm bloody French!" Anastasie dramatically threw her arms in the air. 

"Stay as you are, but if Reginald was trying to woo me, I'd be in his bed by 9." Margaret giggled to herself. 

"Bloody hell Margaret, you're insufferable. But hey, take him if you want."

"But you're stuck with me as your best friend." 

"That much is true."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insencé connard translates into foolish asshole


	3. Chance Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Anastasie finally meet!!! Shout out to the author of Tea & Schemes who was a major inspiration for this fic

Ok, so maybe Jacob shouldn't have taken on that many blighters on a murder stroll. Common sense is damned, he was now following his newest recruit, Gabriel, to safety. "Ok, my sister should let us stay here until you can deal with all the remaining blighters."

Anastasie was furious at her brother. "Gabriel Marion Emilie Durand, how DARE you join the rooks when I specifically said you were not going to join a gang, even if they're better than the blighters!"  
"Come on Anastasie, Mr. Frye taught us how to fight, we've been taking back so much of the city, I can't leave now, please let me stay in the rooks!" Gabriel pleaded. 

A rook popped her head in. "Uh, Miss Durand, your mother is a nurse correct? Well, Mr. Frye seems to have found himself in a spot of trouble again." 

Anastasie muttered a catholic prayer to St Anthony to help her find her last few marbles. "Ok, bring him in." She cleared off the table and fetched her mom.

Her mother Lisette told her to get supplies from the cabinet in the kitchen, where this hot-shot gang leader was laid on a table. 

"Ok wow, I know I'm attractive but there's no need to eat me up like this," Jacob flirted with Anastasie.

"Quit your lally-gagging, you're getting blood on my mother's white tablecloth." She retorted as she dressed his wounds. 

"Excuse you, I fought those blighters valiantly. Your mother's tablecloth can deal with a few bloodstains, bleach exists right?" Jacob bantered. 

"Yes, but why in the world would you try fighting the blighters in the first place you insensé connard*,"

"I was just on an assassin-approved murder stroll when some blokes ran up and started picking fights, they had way more men so we decided to follow your brother here," Jacob explained

"Try to keep him safe, the rat gets in a lot of trouble," Anastasie said as she dabbed blood and sweat away. Now that she thinks about it, that Jacob is pretty hot. Sure, he was an absolute idiot, but Gabriel admired him and he had a roguish charm to him. Hey, he was way better than Reginald.

Maybe this is the person Anastasie was waiting for, so she could probably let Jacob Frye into her life, and perhaps her heart.


	4. The Tigress of London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi im doing introductory chapters for my other ocs featured in this fic, starting with Suhanisa.

Suhanisa had a knack for fight clubs, it earned money for the Phantom Foxes, her best friend Fanhui cheered her on as she kicked ass and took names. Today, she was facing off against Jacob Frye. All the fighting earned her the nickname "The Tigress of London". The fight begins, and Fanhui pines. Suhanisa sure is pretty, and Fanhui sees how gracefully yet brutally she fights. 

Today's challenger seems to be a short lad by the name of Jacob Frye. Suhanisa makes quick work of him. He's down in a few minutes, but he is certainly skilled. Of course, Suhanisa is definitely taller and goes for Jacobs's kneecaps.

Suhanisa Kala is Caroline's best fighter, born in Kolkata and moved to London when she was about 3. Li Fanhui was born in Shanghai, was fawned over by wealthy Chinese parents. Of course, she caused trouble as a child, and her parents thought if they turned her into a charming young lady Fanhui would grow out of it.

Her charms and good looks allowed her to woo a man into bed and kill him before he knew what's coming.

Caroline both hired them about a year or so prior. She was young, just starting out at 19. Fanhui Loved every second spent in the Phantom Foxes, stealing, smuggling, and sticking it to her noble parents.

Fanhui is snapped out of it by the cracking of bones. Suhanisa's arm was now s-shaped, which is never a good arm shape. Jacob's head collided with hers, and after more meaty whacking sounds, the final round was declared a draw.

Peggy draws a hair brush through her blond curls as Anastasie buries her nose in Les Miserablés in her bathroom, fitted with wonders such as basic fucking plumbing and everything. "So tell me, did the Jacob Frye, leader of that new gang your brother joined really bleed on your mother's tablecloth?" Peggy asks, voice coy in tone. Anastasie sets her book down and takes a sip of her glass of madeira.   
"Yep, it's all true, I even had to bleach it after washing it with cold water."Anastasie replies.

"Don't you have maids to do that for you?" Peggy asks.

"My father tries to keep the amount of maids we have low. We currently have five of them, although we used to have ten. The 6th one, I think her name was Fiachra, ran off to join the Phantom Foxes. I think another one by the name of Dominique fell in love with a sheep herder in Scotland and now runs a funeral home in Los Angeles, our gardener Gwendolyn, get this- killed a man for ruining the raspberries. She ran away to Wales and we never heard from her again, nor did we ever find the body. Gabriel thinks it's buried under the Holly bushes. My personal maid Trinity got caught up in a bad deal with the blighters and is now an "Actress" if you catch my drift. My Maman's assistant was placed in Lambeth for hysteria, which is complete bullshit, and now we're down to five maids." Anastasie explains. 

"You know, that Caroline O'hara has to have some serious guts to stand up to those Blighters, and now she has the Rooks to deal with. I know a friend who's sister joined, and my god they've got some bite, those fighter-types. Did you know her top hitwoman is a short Filipina woman? Her name is apparently Chesa, and she may be 5'4" but I've heard she took down a particularly large and brutish blighter with nothing but a dagger by scaling him like a child would a tree. Oh, and there was an underground fight featuring the same man who bled on your mother's tablecloth! He was up against the bloody Tigress of London! who, mind you, seemed to be about 6 inches taller than him. It was a good fight, eventually ending in a draw." Peggy adds.

Anastasie picks out a rose petal among the bath she's been soaking in as she and Peggy get ready for an event held by none other than William Blaire, an archaeologist who had recently come back from Egypt with a rare artifact, meaning Reginald of all people would be there. Anastasie had chosen her dress carefully, light blue with aconite, butterfly weed, tiger lillies, and petunias embroidered on. Her fat cat Miette comes running in, wanting a sip of Anastasie's bathwater. Honestly, Anastasie spoils Miette rotten, and she lets her cat indulge before Miette starts screaming at her for her daily dose of kisses.

She steps out of the bath and reaches for her silk robe, reaching for a hair comb. Digging through her jewelry box she picks out a loose but chunky necklace fitted with azurite and aquamarine. She has earrings made from yellow sapphire, and reaches for the fancy dagger, making a "shh" face at Peggy. Once dry, Anastasie gets dressed, slipping the dagger in her hand-sewn pocket of her dress.

In a well lived in flat, Suhanisa tells Caroline about the fight that took place. "This Mr. Frye seems like a decent ally. Good fighter, but certainly not smart and unfortunately British. However, you did say he was friends with Mr. Green?" Suhanisa inquires. 

"He almost killed me, but from what I heard, he's dedicated to his cause of clearing out blighters. In fact, Him and his Rooks seem to enjoy murderous morning strolls through the city. I say we stick to the shadows and the night time, it's harder to pick out our staple colors." Caroline answers. 

"Good thinking. Anything come up from this new alliance?" Suhanisa asks, just in case more info on the Blighters was found. 

"Well, turns out my sister Ciara's ranting about Elliotson was right, plus the Blighters are hogging all the medicine that isn't straight opium. I need you, Oliver, and Chesa to meet up with Ciara and Jacob at Lambeth asylum this friday. Don't worry, you'll get the chance to hack up as many blighters you wish." Caroline explains.

With that Suhanisa sets out, passing Li Fanhui who was on her way to some fancy event held by some archaeologist. 

Anastasie's dear friend Edith arrives and they all cram into a growler. Anastasie wishes for once that Jacob was there. She makes conversation with her friends, and hopes the flowers on her dress make her message clear. Her plan is simple: grab all the hors d'oeuvres and leave. After 15 dreadful minutes, Anastasie rips the bandage and enters the manor, hand pressed over the pocket with the dagger. She stays far from the center of attention, letting Peggy snatch the spotlight. She grabs a plateful of snacks and heads for the garden, there she sees an asian woman sitting near the fountain, as if she was waiting for someone. "The crab cakes are pretty good, and they have chocolate and cheese fondue," Anastasie says as she puts her plate in her lap and starts eating. 

"I know, I've already debated stabbing several men with the fondue forks. Some really tried it so far. Maybe I'll lure one behind that bush and kill them". Anastasie gets up to return her plate, and on her way back to the garden, is stopped by Reginald, all 6 feet and 2 inches of him. She fakes a smile and greets him with a curtsy. She puts up with his flirting and hopes he notices the embroidery. She walks off to find Peggy and Edith, and tells them that she was once more pulling an irish goodbye.

The horrid London air gives her a sense of freedom, eyes on the rooftops for a familiar face as she walks home, dagger in hand, just in case.

She retires for the evening, dress carelessly discarded on an arm chair. She's asleep when she hears knocking on the window. She knows exactly who it is, and is half awake when Jacob opens the window and lets himself in. "Frye, it's the middle of the night, what do you want?" She asks. 

"I am once again using your house as an escape, this time from the police." Anastasie looks out into the street and sees an array of corpses, some policemen, some blighters. 

"Is Gabriel alright?" Anastasie asks with a hint of worry. 

"Don't worry, he's fine, and I made my daring escape without a scratch!" Jacob says, carefully hanging his coat on the hook on the back of Anastasie's door so nothing valuable gets stained. 

"Please tell me that's not your blood?" Anastasie says as she ungracefully tosses it in the cold bathwater. 

"You saw the corpses right?" Jacob snarks.

"If the bobbies come knocking, just put on my dad's old clothes and pretend you're my husband." She waves down a maid and asks for the clothes her father wore to an event in Paris that happened when she was 6. The maid returns and Anastasie tips her 3 extra pounds for not asking questions. 

"Hold on, you want me to do what?" Jacob remarks.

"There's no time for questions, just go along with it." Anastasie replies as she stuffs all sorts of weapons under the bed. 

The transformation is finished and fake names picked. She brushes strands of Jacobs hair away to cover his eyebrow scar and waits in the living room.

Jacob immediately blows his cover when Anastasie tells him to answer a knock on the door. "Freddy, what are you doing here at this hour?"

"Merde!" Anastasie swears under her breath at Jacob's absolute foolishness, but she can't be heard from the parlor. 

"Did- did you do this?" Freddy asks as he motions to the general chaos, the streets red with blood and littered with police and blighters. 

"Perhaps," Jacob answers.

"I can't say I'm surprised, but sweet jesus, you hacked them to pieces." Freddy replies. 

"They got in my way, that's pretty much it," Jacob replies. 

Dear god help me, I've fallen in love with an idiot, Anastasie thinks to herself.

"I can't say I'm surprised, just wish that the cobblestones weren't slick with rainwater and blood. Then again, that's just London for you I guess," Freddy turns and leaves.

So, Jacob may be an absolute idiot, but what he lacks in what Anastasie thinks is stealth or mayhaps even common sense, he makes up for with roguish charm. Anastasie sets aside Pride and Prejudice. "That went better than I thought, although you blew our cover almost immediately. I didn't know you were friends with sergeant Abberline," Anastasie remarked.   
"Having friends in high places comes in handy I guess," Jacob gives her a playful grin. 

"If you ever feel like dropping by properly, I'm free on saturday," Anastasie says, trying her best not to seem shy. 

Jacob nods and actually uses the front door once he has his weapons and such back. Anastasie sighs and heads up to bed, stripping off her pale blue floral dress, and hanging it back up in her wardrobe. She lets down her hair and splashes her face with clean water and drains the tub before tucking herself into bed. 

She drifts off, dreaming of what it would be like to actually be married to Jacob Frye. The man was one of danger, charms, and mysteries. She would never have to worry about other suitors again, she could have people ruin their lives or kill them if she so pleased. She could finally live the life she craved. If Jacob is right, she would be the queen of London's criminal underworld.

Jacob himself returns to the train. Evie looks up from her book and at Jacob's unusual outfit choice and neat appearance. "Henry, Agnes, call the Vatican, Jacob actually looks somewhat decent!" Evie gestures to him. "What's with the fancy get up anyways?" She asks. 

"Just some run-of-the-mill murder and bloodshed, a kindhearted civilian helped me with my escape," Jacob gloats. 

"Again? Didn't you just get into a scuffle with the blighters and were also helped by a civilian in westminster? If it's the same person and you want to see them, you can just talk to them you know," Evie snides. 

"Where's the fun in that?" Jacob asks in response.

**Author's Note:**

> the thames was poop soup, as said by my dad.


End file.
